Dragon Quest
or the indepentent Dragon Quest Wiki Dragon Quest, formerly known in North America as Dragon Warrior is a series of console role-playing video games by Square Enix (formerly Enix). Video games When not specified these gemes were released in Japan and North America, but not in Europe. Main games *''Dragon Quest'' (May 27, 1986), Famicom/NES, MSX. Known in North America as Dragon Warrior. Re-released in Japan in 1998 for Satellaview as BS Dragon Quest and later for mobile phone. *''Dragon Quest II: Akuryo no Kamigami'' (January 26, 1987), Famicom/NES, MSX. Known in North America as Dragon Warrior II. Later re-released in Japan for mobile phone. *''Dragon Quest III: Soshite Densetsu e...'' (February 10, 1988), Famicom/NES. Known in North America as Dragon Warrior III. Re-released in Japan in 1996 for Super Famicom, in 2000 for Game Boy Color, and in 2009 for Mobile Phone. The Game Boy Color version was also released in North America. *''Dragon Quest IV: Michibikareshi Monotachi'' (February 11, 1990), Famicom/NES. Known in North America as Dragon Warrior IV. Re-released in 2001 in Japan for PlayStation and in 2008 worldwide for Nintendo DS, titled Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen in North America and Dragon Quest: Chapters of the Chosen in Europe. Also released in 2014 for iOS. *''Dragon Quest V: Tenku no Hanayome'' (September 27, 1992), Super Famicom. Originally only released in Japan, it was re-released in 2004 for PlayStation 2 and in 2008 worldwide for Nintendo DS, titled Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride in North America and as Dragon Quest: The Hand of the Heavenly Bride in Europe. Also released in 2015 for iOS. *''Dragon Quest VI: Maboroshi no Daichi'' (December 9, 1995), Super Famicom. Originally only released in Japan, it was re-released in 2010 worldwide for Nintendo DS, titled Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation in North America and Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Reverie in Europe. *''Dragon Quest VII: Eden no Senshitachi'' (August 26, 2000), PlayStation. Known in North America as Dragon Warrior VII. Also released for Nintendo 3DS in 2013. *''Dragon Quest VIII: Sora to Umi to Daichi to Norowareshi Himegimi'' (November 27, 2004), PlayStation 2. The first game to be titled Dragon Quest outside Japan, titled Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King and the first main series game to also be released in Europe, titled Dragon Quest: The Journey of the Cursed King. Also released for Nintendo 3DS in 2015. *''Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies'' (July 11, 2009), Nintendo DS. Also released in Europe. *''Dragon Quest X: Mezameshi Itsutsu no Shuzoku Online'' (August 2, 2012), Wii. Only released in Japan. Later also released for Wii U, PC, Android and Nintendo 3DS. *''Dragon Quest XI: Sugisarishi Toki o Motomete'' (2016), PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS. Minor games *''Torneko no Daibōken: Fushigi no Dungeon'' (September 19, 1993), Super Famicom. The first installment in the Mystery Dungeon series, not being titled "Dragon Quest", might not be considered part of the Dragon Quest series, however its sequels do feature "Dragon Quest" in the title as well as continuing the numbering from 2, so it wouldn't make sense to consider this game a separated game on its own. *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland'' (September 25, 1998), Game Boy Color. The first Dragon Quest game to also be released in Europe. Known in North America as Dragon Warrior Monsters. Later re-released in Japan for mobile phone. *''Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibōken 2 - Fushigi no Dungeon'' (September 15, 1999), PlayStation. Known in North America as World of Dragon Warrior - Torneko: The Last Hope. Re-released in 2001 in Japan for Game Boy Advance as Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 2 Advance. *''Dragon Quest Monsters 2'' (March 9, 2001), Game Boy Color. Known in North America as Dragon Warrior Monsters 2, coming in two versions: Ruka's Journey and Iru's Adventure, known respectively as Cobi's Journey and Tara's Adventure in North America. *''Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibōken 3'' (October 31, 2002), PlayStation 2. Only released in Japan, was re-released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance as Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 3 Advance. *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' (March 29, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Only released in Japan. *''Kenshin Dragon Quest: Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken'' (September 19, 2003), plug and play. Only released in Japan. *''Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest: Shōgeki no Shippo Dan'' (November 14, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Only released in Japan. *''Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest 2: Daisensha to Shippo Dan'' (December 1, 2005), Nintendo DS. Known in North America as Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime. *''Dragon Quest: Shonen Yangus to Fushigi no Dungeon'' (April 20, 2006), PlayStation 2. Only released in Japan. *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' (December 28, 2006), Nintendo DS. Also released in Europe. *''Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road'' (June 2007), Arcade. Only released in Japan. *''Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' (July 12, 2007), Wii. Spiritual sequel to Kenshin Dragon Quest. *''Dragon Quest Wars'' (June 24, 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. Also released in Europe. *''Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road II'' (September 11, 2009), Arcade. Only released in Japan. *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2'' (April 28, 2010), Nintendo DS. Also released in Europe. *''Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory'' (July 15, 2010), Wii. Only released in Japan. *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Wanted!'' (November 24, 2010), mobile phone. Only released in Japan. *''Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest 3: Taikaizoku to Shippo Dan'' (November 2, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Only released in Japan. *''Dragon Quest Monster Parade'' (September 2, 2013), Online. A bowser-based game, re-released in 2015 for iOS and Android. *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light'' (January 23, 2014), Android, iOS. *''Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below'' (February 26, 2015), PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4. Released worldwide. *''Theatrhythm Dragon Quest'' (March 26, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. Rythm game featuring characters from the whole series. *''Hoshi no Dragon Quest'' (October 15, 2015), iOS, Android. *''Dragon Quest Builders: Alefgard o Fukkatsu Seyo'' (January 28, 2016), PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita. A game set in the world of the original Dragon Quest and centered around rebuilding the world after the war. *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3'' (March 24, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. *''Dragon Quest Heroes II: Futago no Ō to Yogen no Owari'' (May 27, 2016), PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita. *''Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner'' (2016), Arcade. Sequel to Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road. Note that Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special and Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable are not included in the Dragon Quest series, since they're only considered Itadaki Street games, with the "Dragon Quest" and "Final Fantasy" in the titles only serving promotional purposes. Remakes *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional'' (March 31, 2011), Nintendo DS. *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D'' (May 31, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. *''Dragon Quest X: Nemureru Yūsha to Michibiki no Meiyu Online - Version 2'' (December 5, 2013), Wii, Wii U. *''Dragon Quest VII: Fragments of the Forgotten Past'' (2016), Nintendo 3DS. Collections *''Dragon Quest I + II'' (December 18, 1993), Super Famicom. It includes the first two games in the series. Only released in Japan. *''Dragon Quest I & II'' (September 23, 1999), Game Boy Color. It includes the first two games in the series. Known in North America as Dragon Warrior I & II. *''Dragon Quest Monsters 1+2'' (May 30, 2002), PlayStation. It includes the first two Dragon Quest Monsters games. Only released in Japan. *''Dragon Quest 25th Anniversary Collection'' (September 15, 2011), Wii. It includes the first three games in the series, both in their Famicom and Super Famicom versions. Television and film *''Dragon Quest Fantasia Video'', recording of a stage version of Dragon Quest II, published in 1988. *''Dragon Warrior: Legend of the Hero Abel'', 43-episode anime television series, aired from December 2, 1989 to 5 April 1991. Only the first 13 episodes were released in North America. *''Dragon Quest - Dai's Great Adventure'', anime series based on the manga, aired in 46 episodes from October 17, 1991 to September 24, 1992, and then followed by three OVA: **''Great Adventure'', aired on July 20, 1991. **''Disciple of Avan'', aired on July 3, 1992. **''The Reborn Six Commanders'', aired on November 7, 1992. *''Dragon Quest Ballet'', ballet show performed in 1995. Released for the home market on August 21, 2002. *''Dragon Quest Retsuden: Roto no Monsho'', 45-minute anime film based on the manga, theatrically released on April 20, 1996. Publications Comics and books based on the game series include: *''Dragon Quest III Game Book'', 1988. *''Dragon Quest III Legend in the Dark'', a collection of short stories based on characters from the game, published in 1988. *''Dragon Quest I'', novelization of the game, released in 1989. *''Dragon Quest II'', novelization of the game, released in 1989. *''Dragon Quest I Game Book'', 1989. *''Dragon Quest II Game Book'', 1989. *''Dragon Quest Monster Story'', book of stories based on the enemies of the series, released on July 31, 1989. *''Dragon Quest Item Story'', book of stories based on the items of the series, released on December 21, 1989. *''Dragon Quest III'', novelization of the game, released in 1990. *''Dragon Quest IV Game Book'', 1990. *''Dragon Quest IV Legend in the Dark'', a collection of short stories based on characters from the game, published in 1990. *''Dragon Quest IV: World Travel Sketches'', a collection of illustrated short stories based on the game, released on April 12, 1991. *''Dragon Quest IV Monsters'', a book of stories based on the enemies of Dragon Quest IV, released on September 28, 1990. *''Dragon Quest: Legend of the Rubis Spirit'', an original novel based on the games, published in three volumes between 1990 and 1992. *''Dragon Quest - Dai's Great Adventure'', 37-volume manga series published between March 9, 1990 and June 4, 1997. *''Dragon Quest 4Koma Manga'' a series of 4koma mangas featuring Dragon Quest characters, published between 1990 and 2003 *''Dragon Quest IV'', novelization of the game, released in 1991. *''Dragon Quest Biography: Emblem of Roto'', a 21-volume manga series published between September 1991 and July 1997. *''Roto: Dragon Quest Legend in the Dark 2'', a sequel to Dragon Quest III Legend in the Dark, published in 1992. *''Dragon Quest V'', novelization of the game, released in 1993. *''Dragon Quest V Game Book'', 1993. *''Dragon Quest Game Land'', a six-volume set of children's game books published between 1993 and 1994. *''Torneko no Daibōken Game Book'', 1994. *''Dragon Quest V Legend in the Dark'', a collection of short stories based on characters from the game, 1994. *''Dragon Quest VI'', novelization of the game, released in 1996. *''Dragon Quest VI Game Book'', 1996. *''Dragon Quest – Maboroshi no Daichi'', 10-issue manga based on Dragon Quest VI, published between 1997 and 2001. *''Dragon Quest: Princess Alena'', 5-issue manga based on Dragon Quest IV, published between 1998 and 2000. *''Dragon Quest Tenkuu Monogatari'', 11-issue manga featuring characters from Dragon Quest V, published between 1998 and 2004. *''Dragon Quest Monsters +'', 5-issue manga starring the Slimes from the games, published between 2000 and 2003. *''Dragon Quest VII'', novelization of the game, released in 2001. *''Torneko no Daibōken: Fushigi no Dungeon'', novelization of the game, released in 2001. *''Dragon Quest VII Warriors of Eden'', 14-issue manga based on the game, published between 2001 and 2006. *''Dragon Quest IV +Infernal'', manga telling a side-story to Dragon Quest IV, released on August 7, 2002. *''Dragon Quest Retsuden: Roto no Monshō ~Monshō o Tsugumono-tachi e~'', ongoing manga serving as a sequel to Dragon Quest Retsuden: Roto no Monshō, published since 2005. *''Dragon Quest: Souten no Soura'', ongoing manga serving as a side-story to Dragon Quest X, published since 2013. Sub-series Most of the minor games in the series can be grouped in four sub-series: *'Dragon Quest Monsters': based on capturing monsters, rising them and using them in combat, rather than *'Dragon Quest Mystery Dungeon': Dragon Quests' entries in the Mystery Dungeon series. *'Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest': action-adventure games starring Slime. *'Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road': a series of games featuring card-based fights, originated as an arcade series. About the publications there are: *''Dragon Quest Game Books'': a series of "Choose Your Own Adventure books" based on the games. *''Dragon Quest Legend in the Dark'': Collections of illustrated short stories about characters from the games. Links to other series Category:Enix Category:Square Enix Category:Series Category:Video games